


Rope Burns and Heartache

by Tommykaine



Series: I contain multitudes [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Porn, BDSM, Bondage, Break Up Talk, Caning, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, D/s relationship, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Facials, Flogging, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Slash, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Soft CBT, Verbal Humiliation, copying and reposting this work elsewhere without my permission is strictly forbidden!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: Vincent, a seasoned Dom, has an intense and steamy scene with his submissive boyfriend Scott, but he does not yet know it will be their last one as Scott is planning to break up with him.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: I contain multitudes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1290470
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Rope Burns and Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Seventh Week of LandeDiFandom's COW-T challenge (10th edition), for Mission 5, using the prompt "BDSM".
> 
> This is a prelude story to a roleplay, but can be read as a standalone work.
> 
> If you'd like to have a look, I have a website: [LINK](http://www.tommykaine.com/). I will post some exclusive stories on there so be sure to check it out from time to time! And if you join my mailing list ([X](https://www.tommykaine.com/mailing-list)) you can access some exclusive stories (for free).

Vincent walked around the room, making sure each step was slow and deliberate. He wanted Scott to know exactly where he was. He wanted him to listen and wait eagerly as he knelt there on the floor, blindfolded and tied up.

There was a soft yoga mat underneath Scott, so his face was not pressed directly against the floor. His hands were tied up behind his head and attached to an anal hook, forcing him into an uncomfortable pose. His ass was up in the air, fully exposed and just waiting to be struck.

There already was an array of fading bruises all over Scott's thighs and buttocks from their last session. Just the previous night, Vincent had remarked that it was a shame they were almost gone and maybe it was time to make some new ones as he stroked his back and his legs, and Scott had been eager for it since then. Impatient little pup. Vincent still needed to teach him some patience, but he did appreciate his enthusiasm.

Vincent walked in closer, stopping behind his submissive and looking down at his butt. He could see him trembling slightly, his cock already half-hard, and he smirked. He was holding a flogger in his hand, a simple tool, but still a nice way to warm things up.

"What's this?", he asked, letting the thin strands brush against the underside of Scott's cock and balls, chuckling as he saw him try to move his hips to follow the touch before the hook in his ass pulled and forced him to stay still. "I've barely touched you and you're already getting hard? What an eager little slut".

He could hear him pant louder at the insult. Vincent knew that his boyfriend loved to be demeaned like that, at least during scenes. He would never call him that outside of a scene if not to tease him.

"Have you been touching yourself?", he asked, waiting for a few moments before hitting his ass with the flogger, causing him to gasp out in surprise. "Answer me, Thorn".

They still used their club names during scenes. Vincent didn't mind either way, but it helped Scott to get more into it so he had no problem keeping that up.

"N-no, sir", Scott replied, his voice breathy.

Vincent brushed the light red marks with the thin tendrils, before raising his arm and hitting the other buttock. This time Scott merely hissed between his teeth. His cock was growing even harder.

"Are you sure?", he asked, though he didn't actually doubt it. Scott's body seemed particularly sensitive that day, which he usually was when he held back from masturbating. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you?". He struck him again, this time on the back of his thigh.

"N-no sir, I wouldn't!", Scott hurried to say, spreading his thighs as if to ask for more.

Vincent hummed loudly to himself, reaching down to grasp on his balls, kneading them gently.

"So that means it's been two weeks since you last came", he noted, moving lower to stroke his cock. He could feel it rapidly grow harder in his hand, and once it was fully hard he let go and used the flogger on his balls, making sure to not hit as harshly as before. Even so, Scott cried out loudly.

"Sixteen days", Scott precised, and there was a whiny, pleading note to his voice now. "I haven't touched myself for sixteen days".

"So you know how to count", Vincent joked. "Good boy". He hit him again, right where the curve of his ass met the back of his thigh. "Let's see if you can keep count of how many times I strike you. Alright?".

Scott immediately nodded. "Yes, sir!".

Vincent started walking around him again, although this time it was not only to make him wait in restless anticipation of his next move, but also to pick up something he placed on the ground without him knowing. He let the tails of his flogger trail along Scott's back as he went behind him again, then he struck his ass.

"One!", Scott cried out, sticking out his ass as much as possible. Vincent was more than happy to give him what he wanted, striking him two more times. "Two, three!". Another lighter hit on his balls. "Ah! F-four!".

Then, without warning, Vincent switched to the other tool and hit both of his buttocks with a cane, producing a very satisfying _thwack!_

"AH!".

Scott clearly wasn't expecting that and tried to move is ass away, but Vincent immediately struck the back of his thighs. He quite enjoyed seeing the bright red marks on Scott's skin. He also didn't miss the fact that he'd stopped counting.

"I'm not hearing you. Did you lose count?", he asked, his amusement clearly audible in his voice. "You're going to have to start again".

Scott whined loudly. "Not the cane...".

Vincent struck him harshly. "If you complain again I'll make you count up to twenty... no, let's make it thirty".

Scott let out another small whiny noise but he didn't protest. "Yes, sir".

"Good. Now, once again from the start..."

_Thwack!_

"Aah! One!".

Vincent struck him again and again, waiting until he reached the count of seven. Then, he went back to using the flogger.

"Eight!"

He could hear the immediate change in Scott's voice after the switch. He knew his sub loved being loved and spanked but _hated_ the cane. Vincent usually reserved it for punishments, but from time to time he used it to test his obedience, like in that case. He flogged him four more times, then caned him again, but this time Scott didn't let it distract him.

"Twelve!", he groaned, even managing to hold back from crying out in pain.

"Almost there", Vincent praised him, lightly tapping his cock with the cane. Despite everything it was fully hard. "You're not going to cum just from getting spanked, are you?". He moved to strike him lower on his thigh, closer to the back of his knee.

"Ngh! No, sir! Thirteen!".

Seeing his effort, Vincent put the cane down and struck him three more times with the flogger, directing the very last one to his balls which were already bright red. He was not surprised to see a few drops of precum dripping from the tip of Scott's erection.

"Sixteen!", his sub cried out, his legs shaking. Now both his ass and his thighs were decorated with bright red welts, the cane leaving darker ones that caused the skin to raise lightly while the flogger had left thinner ones that still contrasted nicely with Scott's pale skin.

Vincent lightly stroked his back, stopping before he reached the marks on his ass. "Well done, Thorn. Do you think I should let you cum now?".

Vincent saw him hesitate. He knew what Scott wanted to say, but they both knew what he _needed_ to say.

"No, sir. Not until I've earned it".

Vincent's lips spread into an all-too-pleased grin.

"Very well. Then how about you give me a reason to reward you for your efforts?". He walked around him until he was standing right in front of his face, then he nudged it with the tip of his shoe to get him to lift it, before grasping down on his blond hair and pulling upwards until he was face to face with his erection. He was wearing his leather chaps that left both his ass and his crotch uncovered, so there was no need to waste time by undressing. Plus, he liked to keep his sub fully naked while he remained partially dressed.

Scott was breathing hard against his hard length, which was pressed against his face. Still, he did not dare to do anything yet.

"Please, sir, may I suck your cock?", he asked, and Vincent could tell he was not just asking it out of duty. There was a hunger in his voice that he knew all too well.

"You can use your tongue for now", Vincent replied, his free hand moving down to stroke himself and move his cock so that the tip was brushing against Scott's lips.

His sub did not hesitate for a moment longer, his tongue darting out to lick his glans and every other part of his cock that he was allowed to reach. He swirled it around the crown, teased his slit and lavished the underside of his cock with his attentions as Vincent held him up. He continued to diligently lick him until Vincent decided he had enough of that teasing and started pushing the tip against his lips.

"Open up, slut. All the way to your throat", he warned him, pushing himself in as soon as those soft, full lips parted. He held back from thrusting himself roughly right from the start, instead he pushed himself in slowly until Scott's nose was buried in his pubes, feeling his throat spasming to adjust to the insertion. He pulled back and then went back in again, while Scott relaxed his throat and tried to suck him at the same time. His face was flushed and Vincent almost regretted the blindfold. He loved to see the slutty and eager look on his face whenever he was taking his cock, he almost looked almost as if he was in a trance.

His hold on Scott's hair tightened as he started to thrust himself faster, picking up his pace once he was sure his partner could take it. The sloppy sounds were turning him on almost as much as the act itself, and after a while Scott started humming and the vibration of it only added to his pleasure. Vincent wasn't sure of whether he was doing it on purpose or if it was a reflex since he did the same thing whenever he was petted or when he ate something delicious.

"You're loving this, aren't you, slut?", he asked, his own tone unsteady as his pleasure kept rising. He had never met someone who actively enjoyed being deepthroated before, but Scott apparently loved both the humiliation and the pain of the act. "Where should I cum? Mh? Should I let you drink it?".

He wasn't going to last much longer. Scott was just too good. Whether it was because he was really motivated or because he just loved to give head, Vincent wasn't sure. Either way, his sub was really giving it his all.

Vincent's question had been purely rhetorical, as he already decided what he would do. Plus, it wasn't like Scott could answer him with his mouth full of cock. So, as he was on the verge of cumming he pulled out and finished himself off with his hand, spurting his semen all over Scott's face with a strangled groan.

Meanwhile, Scott gasped for air and panted loudly, his face a deep shade of red. Vincent admired the view for a few more moments, watching his pearly-white cum stain the other man's reddened cheeks and his chin. Some of it also ended up on his blindfold, which would be kind of a pain to clean-up, but in that moment the scene was so erotic that he couldn't bring himself to care.

"You did really well", he praised him, moving his grasp on his wrist cuffs so that he could stroke his hair. "Is there something you want to ask me now?".

Scott gulped loudly, licking his lips before speaking. "Please, sir, will you let me cum?". His voice was slightly hoarse, and still breathy.

Vincent waited for a few moments, pretending to consider the question for longer than necessary.

"Well... you _did_ hold back, like I asked, and you were really good just now... maybe I should reward you after all".

Even if he was blindfolded, Vincent could still see his face light up. "Thank you, sir".

Slowly he lowered Scott's head again, letting it rest against the mat. He debated whether he should free his hands so that he could be more comfortable, but he decided he was going to keep him in that helpless position for a while longer.

He walked up behind him again, crouching down to have a look at the current state of his sub. He could see that not only was he raging hard, he was dripping precum and there was already a stain on the mat right underneath it. It wouldn't take much for him to cum either, so the question was, how should he do it?

"How badly you want to cum?", he asked, his hand moving to touch him, his fingers just barely ghosting over his sensitive skin.

"I-I want it, please, I really want it".

Scott was already pleading. That brought a smile to Vincent's lips.

"I like your begging", he said, standing up and lifting his foot. Then, without warning, he pressed the heel of his combat boots against his balls, the rest of his sole pushing against the part of the metal hook that was sticking out of his sub's ass. "Let's hear more of it".

Scott immediately gasped and cried out in pain, but his cock twitched and dripped again.

"B-Blake, please! Please sir let me cum... please!".

Vincent chuckled loudly.

"Then cum, slut", he said, and he moved his boot lower to grind and press against both his cock and his balls, making sure not to put too much pressure. He could see Scott's hips moving, trying to get more stimulation but still being prevented from moving too much by the metal hook. He could hear his frustrated cries and his continuous begging, but he could also hear him panting louder and louder, he could see his whole body shudder, and finally he came as well with a drawled-out cry of both pain and pleasure.

Vincent didn't lift his foot until Scott was finished spurting down on the mat. Only then did he step back and then gave his ass a harsh slap. Scott didn't even whine, still too dazed by the intense orgasm.

"You were so pent-up you came just from me stepping on your dick? Or maybe you're just that much of a masochist", he teased him. Then he walked away towards the table, where he had put the keys to the padlocks that kept his wrist cuffs securely locked.

He went to remove his blindfold first, checking to see his expression. As soon as his eyes were uncovered, Scott looked up at him and huffed.

"You're such an ass, Blake", he half-heartedly complained, but he smirked.

"Careful with your words", Vincent warned him, but his tone made it clear that it was not a serious threat. He then freed his wrists, helping him put his arms down on the mat, and kept a hold on the rope that still tied them to the hook. That was the next thing he removed, careful not to pull it out too harshly. He could see his hole twitching now that it was suddenly emptied, and held back the urge to shove his fingers in and play around with it.

Once Scott was freed from all his restraints he all but collapsed on the mat, laying on his side and closing his eyes. Vincent went to take a tissue and wiped the cum off of his face, which Scott allowed, but when he started stroking his hair he slapped his hand away.

"Just leave", he groaned.

Vincent furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't want to leave him there with no aftercare. He wanted to take care of him. He started to wonder if he went too far, and maybe Scott was actually angry at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?", he asked in a calm and soothing tone. He tried to put his hand on Scott shoulder but retreated once he saw him bristling.

"Vince, just leave. I don't want aftercare."

Vincent bit down on his lip. He wanted to protest, but he didn't want to put his own needs above his sub's. Still, he also didn't want him to be upset and refuse it just because he was mad at him or something.

"Are you sure?", he asked, this time without touching him.

Scott opened his eyes and glanced up at him. He seemed to notice his worried expression because he sighed and then smiled, even if weakly.

"Look, it was good. I loved it. Really. But now I want to be alone for a while. Please"

Vincent wasn't entirely convinced. Still, at least now he was reassured that this was really what Scott wanted.

"Alright. But call me if you need anything. I'll be in the bedroom".

Then, he left to go get changed into his normal clothes and to ground himself.

He didn't know why Scott hadn't wanted aftercare. It wasn't the first time either. For some reason, lately he seemed to want to be left alone more often than not after scenes. Vincent wasn't sure this was a good thing, but whenever he tried to bring it up Scott insisted it was fine and he knew how to take care of himself.

If that had always been the case, maybe Vincent wouldn't have worried so much. But Scott didn't use to act like that. He used to look forward to it almost as much as to the play itself, relishing in Vincent's gentle touch and soothing words. Yet now he didn't even let him take care of his wounds.

Vincent didn't know what was the reason of this change, and he couldn't help but be worried. Still, if that was what his sub wanted, he was going to respect it whether he liked it or not.

  
  


  
  


Much later, Vincent was busy reading one of the drafts he was supposed to edit when the smell of something delicious became too distracting. His stomach growled and he looked at the clock.

 _Oh, dinner time already?_ , he thought, then got up to leave his studio and walk up to the kitchen. He saw Scott in front of the stove, wearing only an apron and a pair of his 'lazy pants' that he used on days off. He smiled and walked up to him, trying to hold him from behind, but the other man stiffened.

"You'll make me burn the eggs", he complained, pushing him off, and Vincent sighed.

"Need help?"

"Just sit down. It'll be ready in a minute".

Vincent chuckled.

"Was that an order?".

Scott turned around and gave him a look that made his smile freeze on his face.

"Vince, just sit down, _please_ ".

Vincent went to sit down at the table. It was already all set for the both of them.

He didn't know what was up with Scott's attitude. He'd gotten so cold and irritable with him. The only thing that hadn't changed was their dynamic during sex, but outside of scenes it was as if Scott didn't even want him to touch him. He didn't understand, and it was making him feel somewhat self-conscious. He had tried to ask if he'd done anything wrong but Scott insisted that wasn't the case, and whenever Vincent tried to insist he would get mad and tell him if he did something he would fucking tell him and to stop harping on him.

He knew they had to talk, but he didn't know how to approach the subject, so in the end he stopped trying.

Even that evening, after they were done eating, Vincent tried to compliment his cooking but Scott didn't even smile. Instead he gave him an odd look, before sighing and looking away.

"Scott...", Vincent tentatively said, his hand moving to grasp his boyfriend's, but the other man immediately pulled it back. Vincent felt his stomach clench.

There was a long silence between them. Vincent could feel the tension rising, and he desperately tried to think of something to say. But before he could come up with anything, it was Scott who spoke first.

"Vince, this isn't working".

Vincent looked at him in surprise.

"What isn't working."

Scott scoffed, meeting his gaze, and there was a hint of sadness in his green eyes.

"You know what. This whole thing. Me moving in with you. It's not... I don't think we should continue it".

Vincent's surprise turned to shock. He felt a cold sense of dread and, no matter how hard he tried to push it away, he could feel something like fear rising up inside him.

"You want to... move out?".

Scott sighed loudly, looking away for a long moment before glancing back at him. And this time, his eyes were cold.

"I want to break up".

Vincent felt as if something was crushing his chest, as if he could barely breathe. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a bad dream. Scott couldn't really mean what he just heard him say.

"But...". He struggled to speak. Vincent rarely cried, but he felt the tears prick at the corners of his eyes. "But _why?!_ ".

Scott started fidgeting with his paper towel, ripping small pieces from it and piling them up on his plate. Vincent opened his mouth to scold him but managed to hold back at the last second. This wasn't the time.

"Look, what we did this morning... I loved it. I loved every second of it. I've never been this excited to play with anyone else before", Scott started to say, which only added to Vincent's confusion. If he was happy with what they did then why would he want to leave?

"That's the thing. I guess I thought... well, I figured since you understood me so well when we play, it would be the same when we're together. But... you're really different. You're nothing like Blake".

Vincent frowned. Blake was his club name, the name he used when they first met, and the name he used during scenes - although by that point Scott mostly addressed him as 'sir' when they played. It was... well, maybe 'alter ego' was a strong word, but of course he acted different when he was 'Blake'. That was just the persona he used to get in character.

"Of course I'm not, that's the whole point of it. Didn't you like to keep things separate?".

"Yes, but...". Scott sighed again. "When you're not Blake... well, it just doesn't feel as good. You're too...". He seemed to struggle to find the right word, then eventually looked away. "Well, boring", he concluded in an almost apologetic tone.

Vincent stared at him in disbelief.

"...boring?"

"Yeah. Sorry".

"What do you mean, _boring_?", Vincent snapped a bit, his tone rising. He didn't understand. What did he expect from him? To only think of sex and kink 24/7? To pull him by his hair and call him a slut all the time, no matter the situation?

"I mean... you don't really do _anything_ exciting outside of sex", Scott replied. "Your idea of a 'fun evening' is movies and popcorn on the sofa". He scoffed. "And you're always more interested in your work than in me".

"That's not true!", Vincent immediately replied. "You know I have deadlines, but when I'm not busy-".

"Yeah, right, when was the last time we went out to eat?"

"But I thought you liked cooking-"

"That's not the point!", Scott interrupted him again, his voice rising. "I want something else, Vince. Someone else. I'm... I don't know. Maybe this is just not for me. I thought I would be happy if it was with you, but I'm not. I miss my freedom. I miss the excitement and the thrill of something new. I guess that's why I was fine at first, but now... it's just not what I want. I'm sorry".

Vincent tried to reason with him, but the longer it went on the clearer it became that he and Scott didn't want the same things and not only that, they probably never did. That he pretty much went along with it when Vincent proposed him to have a full-time relationship because he thought it would be as exciting as the scenes all the time, but it was not, and that Vincent was not passionate enough outside of scenes, he was not 'exciting' and he didn't give him as much attention as he felt he needed.

By the end of it, Vincent was distraught. Scott was crying as well, but he was firm in his decision.

"I've already talked with a friend. I can move out next week", he told Vincent, who felt even worse as he realized that Scott probably had been planning this for much longer and he had no idea that things were that bad, that unsalvageable.

That night, he slept on the sofa - Scott had insisted he take the bed but he refused - and stared at the TV without really seeing the screen, trying to will himself to fall asleep. Maybe if he fell asleep he would wake up and find out it had all been a bad dream, but he knew that wasn't the case.

The worst thing was, he really thought it would work out this time. Even as the warning signs started, he still thought Scott was finally the one.

He'd been in the scene for long, he had his share of failed relationships, and every time it was almost the same. He would have amazing chemistry with someone during scenes, they would love him as long he was domming them, but whenever he fell for them and wanted something more, they didn't like his 'normal' self enough to stick around. They wanted Blake, and not Vincent. But he didn't want to put up a front in front of the person he loved. He wanted to find someone who would want him for who he was, both during scenes and in his everyday life, and who wouldn't get bored of him after a while.

But Vincent was almost forty already, and he was starting to think, that person might never come after all.

And that thought was depressing enough to never make him want to sleep again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I normally reply to all comments so if you do not wish for your comment to be replied to for any reason, please add "hush" somewhere in it and I will quietly appreciate it instead.


End file.
